Plus One
by Ryu-Mizu
Summary: Trunks thinks about some important new aspects of his life, and the life of his family. One-shot, Shounen-ai, TrunksGoten


Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm happy to be writing again! I planned to have written the latest chapter for This One Thing....but I left for vacation first! Went to Cedar Point, it was awesome! While in the hotel room, I wrote this up, I was inspired while at the park, and just had to write! This is gonna be a one-shot, so no one has to worry about updates from me! Yay! Now on with important news stuff!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to DBZ...or any of it's characters....sigh At least I own this plot! Yay!  
  
Notes: Please realize that DBZ is not based on the world we live in, so the stuff in this fic that deals with politics and such, are not quite realistic!  
  
Title: Plus One  
  
Author: Ryu-Mizu  
  
Summary: Trunks thinks about some important new aspects of his life, and the life of his family. One-shot, Shounen-ai, Trunks/Goten  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai (Boys' love....male/male relationship) ummm....fluff? And a kissing scene!  
  
Wow. That's all I can say to describe.....everything. All that's happened over the past few weeks. Sure we went through hell to get where we are now but it was all worth it. I'd go through it five times over if I had to.  
  
I gaze down at the small child laying in my arms. I can't stop the smile on my face from growing. I can't. Even if I could, I wouldn't. I can see it now, headline news in multiple papers: _"Newly appointed vice President of Capsule Corps. Recently succeeded in adopting a young girl." "The adoption made earlier by Briefs Trunks and Son Goten..."_ Fill in what you wish at the end of that statement. The news will be mixed, some good, some bad, some neutral. Some of the reporters will probably even have the nerve to use the wrong family names despite the fact that we are legally married to each other. Yeah, I know what you're thinking now, how did that ever happen? I'm amazed too, who would've thought some politician would've had the brains or the heart to accept us into society and grant us the same rights as anyone else? But someone did. I don't know who he is, but if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from kissing the guy. That's how happy he made me. In legalizing marriages for homosexuals he made himself as many supporters as he did enemies. Trust me though, he has enough enemies, evident in the numerous protests going on every other day.  
  
Whatever the bad consequences, though, it meant that me and Goten could finally show our commitment to the world. Not that we entirely needed it, we each knew of the trueness of our love. But we finally were able to say it to the world, sort of an 'in your face' deal. Plus, we finally weren't judged differently form others. Don't get me wrong some people still act differently towards us, but legally we're as equal as any other couple in the country.  
  
Now what's the big deal about that, you might ask? Well many things, but most importantly we can adopt a child. Obviously, neither one of us were able to have kids, but recently we were able to adopt the child currently sleeping softly in my arms. I'm sitting on our bed, in our fairly new apartment, which we'd decided we needed to rent. I'm currently 25, and Goten's 24, which is definitely old enough for us to move farther away from our parents, and out of Capsule Corps, which is where we had stayed for the past few years, after he'd moved out of his home. We'd been browsing for an apartment for a little bit, when we'd come across an ad for this one in a local newspaper. It was perfect, not too much space, not too little. It consisted of two bedrooms, a moderate-sized family room, a bathroom, kitchen, and a couple closets, and it was only about fifteen walking minutes from Capsule Corps, meaning I didn't have to fly to work or get a car. We're still moving in some stuff, furniture here and there, some of Goten's CD's, my video games and systems. But we did have one room completely set up, no matter how simple it was: our new daughter's room. We'd only just brought her home a few hours ago, but we'd made sure to set it up a couple of days ago.  
  
I stood up slowly and gently, so as not to wake her up from her nap and strolled down the hallway and into her room. The four walls had been painted a pale purple, which Goten had jokingly compared to my hair. He said it looked exactly the same, but I still think it's quite a bit bluer. The plush carpeting was a deep royal purple, and two windows, on adjacent walls, were frame by periwinkle curtains. With the headboard against one of the walls, a small bed sat towards the middle of the room, and a white dresser was against another wall. Random stuffed animals and various toys were placed throughout the room, we'd gone shopping earlier, and had attempted to buy toys that she would like, hopefully we'd done well.  
  
I smiled as I took a few steps towards the bed, and gently set her down, pulling back the flowered blanket and covering her up wiht it. She moved a bit, getting comfortable in the bed, ending up with her arms spread out on either side and her mouth parted slightly. Her head was tilted to the left, her short, pink hair splayed out around her, bangs covering her forehead in spikes, and her face relaxed in a sound sleep. I sighed as I gazed at her, sleeping like an angel, our angel. She was perfect. I'd always wanted a kid, but when I fell in love with Chibi, that dream became unreachable, and so it got pushed to the side. There had been no way it could or would happen for us. There was just too much prejudice out in the world. Even Chichi-san had difficulty accepting 'us' at first. She eventually understood, and now she's yet again like a second mother to me, but that was only a small taste of how the world would react.  
  
But a stroke of luck hit us and the possibility of adopting opened up. Let me get this straight for a second though, I never regretted falling in love with Chibi. He was my entire world, and he still shares a large part of my world, the other part is held by our daughter. I never was too disappointed about not having a child, I didn't lose sleep over it. I just wanted to make that clear, I love him with everything I can, nothing, and I mean nothing could change that.  
  
However, when I saw the news that weekday morning at work, I called Goten up right away. As soon as he answered his cel phone I bombarded him with the news. About how we were now legally able to adopt a child. I could tell bythe tone of his voice that he was just as excited as I was. We hung up quickly and I raced through the rest of the day, happy when I was finally able to go home. We went out that night and in a couple weeks' time we'd gotten to where we are right now. We'd gotten here. Together. Me and Goten. But now that 'together' included one other life. One other soul. Her life. Our daughter. She twisted a bit in her sleep, her hair falling away form her face completely aside from a few strands, and a large smile growing on her face. My heart completely melted at this.  
  
"Sleep tight, my angel. Sweet dreams, Saki-chan," I whispered quietly to our daughter. I bent down and lightly placed a kiss on her forehead and stood up.  
  
"So her name's Saki then?" I hear a soft voice call form the doorway behind me. I turn around to find my Chibi standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, a smile illuminated on his lips in the pale light.  
  
"I was thinking that, yeah," I whispered back. "What d'ya think?" I asked as I took the few steps needed to reach him.  
  
His brow wrinkled slightly I thought for a moment. "I think it sounds sweet. Perfect," he whispered wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling my head toward his. I met his lips with my own, in a soft tender kiss, barely lasting a few moments. He rested his head o against my shoulder, gazing toward the bed. "So we're really together now?"  
  
"Yeah, forever. We're a family, all three of us," I whispered into his shoulder," I whispered into his ear. "Who would've thought things could become so perfect with just the addition of Saki?"  
  
"I know how you feel." He sighed into my shoulder, "This seems almost surreal. It's as if I'm in a dream."  
  
I smirked as an idea came to me, "Could a dream feel like this?" I pulled my head back , gazing into his onyx eyes, which were looking back in confusion. I quickly covered his mouth with mine, pressing firmly against his lips. I parted my lips, licking his slowly. I heard a light moan come from his throat as he opened his mouth, pressing up against me. His hands wrapped themselves in my hair as my tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring and brushing up against his tongue several times. We parted after a moment, our breathing somewhat heavier.  
  
Now he's looking at me, almost reprovingly, "Ok, this is not a dream. But we should really cut down on that now, that we have little Saki-chan." _So that's why he's looking like that._ I sigh softly. _He's right, though, we should be more responsible.  
_  
However, I decided to play as if I had no clue what he was talking about, it couldn't hurt. I smiled innocently at him, "Aww.... All I did was kiss ya. What were you thinking, that I was gonna do something else? Pervert." I dropped the fake smile and smirked at him.  
  
He responded by playfully punching me in the shoulder. "You're the pervert here, Trunks-kun!"  
  
"Yeah, well, you're the one who married me!" I laughed.  
  
He looked at me for a moment before gazing past me back into Saki's room. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"  
  
I shifted, turning and wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. I set my chin on his shoulder, my gaze following his. "Yep. And now just the two of us have become three. A family, with the brand new addition of our daughter."  
  
"Saki....." I looked out of the corner of my eye, and noticed that his eyes were slightly watering and a smile was resting on his lips. We stood there like that for some time before he turned his head to face me, "Let's go to bed Trunks-kun."  
  
"Hai, Goten-chan...." I took one last glance at Saki before I softly followed him out of the room.  
  
THE END!  
  
How was it for a one-shot? Good, bad, etc? Hope it wasn't too boring, I realize now that there wasn't much of a plot, but there wasn't exactly supposed to be, I guess. Just a quick look into what would happen if they were to adopt. Yet again, remember this is set in the DBZ world, so laws and stuff would differ form ours. /smiles/ Oh well, PLEASE REVIEW! Criticism would be welcomed, I'd love to know how to improve, and praise is also welcomed, it makes me happy! I hope you enjoyed this fic! See ya later minna-san! 


End file.
